Mejor que él
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [AU] Su hermano era un idiota, pero se había pasado en idiotez. "¡Qué perra!" "¡Korra! ¡Deja de llamar a todas así!" — "Tienes razón, tuve que mirarlo primero a él, pero ya te estoy mirando a tí" — BolinxKorra


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen (habría sido mil veces mejor si no :v). Pero el fic sí, es de mi completa autoría.**

Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Mucho mejor que él**

—Definitivamente necesito una copa —auguró ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y llevando una de sus manos al puente de su nariz.

—¿Solo una? ¿En serio eres Korra? —se burló él, recibiendo un golpe en el antebrazo de parte de su compañera.

Llevaban algo de cinco horas mirando hacia el horizonte marino sin razón alguna, como intentando arrojar allí la imagen que la muchacha tenía en la mente y no podía quitarse. A Bolin le era indiferente la misma, pero no le era indiferente la mirada de tristeza en su mejor amiga.

Su hermano era un idiota y, como siempre que ella salía lastimada por causa del mismo, él estaba para darle ánimos, recordarle que estaba a su lado y que, como recalcadas veces había dicho, Makko era un idiota y etcétera. Pero no esperaba que el mencionado se pasara de idiotez en tal caso. Usualmente, luego de haberle robado a la chica de su interés, solo discutía con ella y al cabo de un par de horas o días se reconciliaba con la misma.

Con Korra lo había hecho al menos mil veces, era normal que la chica llegara a su departamento pateando cosas, enfadada con su hermano por alguna estúpida razón. Sin embargo, uno de aquellos días, su mismo y tan mencionado mayor había aparecido frente a él a decirle solo dos cosas:

—Te diré solo dos cosas, Bolin: primero, no te metas en mi relación con Korra y segundo, déjame hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.

Considerando su posición como amigo de la chica y hermano del chico, no pudo más que aceptar, después de todo, estaba dejando que Makko hiciera su vida como siempre lo dejó hacerla, ¡hasta le había dejado a la chica que él, Bolin, había visto primero! Solo porque ella le había comentado el interés en el otro.

Prefirió ser su amigo a tenerla lejos como un amor perdido, a fin de cuentas, no le gustaba tener amores perdidos.

La relación con su hermano seguía siendo igual que siempre, y con su amiga siguieron siendo amigos. Y valga la redundancia, en el mismo instante en que hubo asegurado a su amiga que Makko no podía ser más idiota por enojarse por cualquier cosa y que, como siempre, volvería a pedir disculpas o a ser todo como antes, pasaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo encontraban en pleno apogeo con la mejor amiga de la chica: Asami.

Y no se confundan, en realidad, la dicha mejor amiga le había mencionado muchas veces a la misma Korra que su novio era un mismísimo idiota, pero como toda enamorada del amor en plena función, la morena de ojos azules ignoró olímpicamente a sus amigos. Inclusive al hecho de que a Asami le gustaba Makko y viceversa, puesto que cuando estaban en la misma habitación no podían dejar de mirarse.

La cuestión misma era que, por más de saberlo, Bolin no esperaba abrir las puertas de su departamento (luego de que Korra lo interceptase fuera, justo antes de entrar y luego de haber tenido una discusión con su hermano que ya venía desde hacía días) y encontrarse dos melenas de pelo negro enredándose en su sofá.

Y claramente la muchacha, todavía dueña de su corazón, tampoco lo esperaba.

Aun así y frente a esa escena, Korra le había sujetado del cuello de la camisa y tirado de él hacia afuera, lejos de los dos calenturientos que muy descaradamente se estaban devorando en su sofá, y habían terminado mirando el mar en silencio sin saber qué decir hasta que la muchacha habló de las copas.

Bolin seguía pensando que su hermano se había pasado en idiotez, pues ahora su mejor amiga y dueña de sus sueños bebía y comía los manís y papas que la camarera traía para acompañar las cervezas sin parar, con un enorme resentimiento y hablando cada vez más alto por el alcohol ingerido.

—¡Apuesto a que ha de _besar_ _mejor_ a esa _perra_ que a mí! ¡Siempre me dejó con las ganas de más y nunca demostró _valer_ la pena! ¡Por eso siempre peleábamos! ¡Quizá siempre tuviste _razón_ y la _perra_ también! —Bolin bebía, negando con la cabeza en señal de "esto no puede estar pasándome", escuchando cómo la muchacha arrastraba las erres y elevaba la voz sin preámbulos.

—No le llames así a Asami, ella siempre te dijo la verdad…

—¡Pero no pensé que siendo mi _mejor_ amiga iba a _revolcarse_ con mi novio de igual _forma_!

—Creo que ya has bebido mucho.

—Para _ser_ la primera vuelta, ¡sí!

—¡¿La primera?!

—¡Camarera! ¡Traiga su _mejor_ whiskey… y más papas!

El muchacho golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza. Esperó a que la camarera trajera las papas y le susurró que más valiera ni ocurrírsele aparecer allí con más alcohol.

—Tranquilo, joven, es viernes. Acostumbramos a servir agua y decir que es vodka a los chicos como ella —aclaró la mujer, señalando de reojo a la muchacha que, ante sus palabras, plantó estruendosamente las manos en la mesa y se levantó con cara de indignación mezcla con borrachera.

—¡Qué _perra_!

—¡Korra! —gritó Bolin, poniéndose en pie también—. ¡Deja de llamar a todas así!

Luego de ser echados de una patada por el guardia de seguridad (que apareció de la nada por quejas de todo el mundo hacia una muchacha gritona en la sección de no fumadores), Bolin caminaba llevándola sobre su hombro, sujetándola de la cintura con una de sus extremidades mientras la otra le sostenía la mano del brazo que le pasaba por encima.

Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora enojado con su hermano. ¡De no haber sido por él no los habrían echado del pub! De hecho, ¡de no haber sido por él, Korra no habría bebido tanto y podría haber sido una noche como cualquiera de las otras! De hecho, ¡de no haber sido por él, ella no habría terminado con el corazón destrozado!

Haciendo acto de su fuerza, ya cansado de llevarla prácticamente arrastrando, la levantó y sentó sobre la baranda ancha y de piedra que iba a lo largo del camino junto al mar. Lugar donde habían estado recargados hasta decidir ir a beber. Ella se sostuvo sentada, con la cabeza gacha. Al separarse lo suficiente para verla, él le sujetó el mentón para levantarle la cabeza, encontrándose con que lloraba a mares.

—Ay no…

—¡Soy una idiota!

—No lo eres…

—¡Sí lo soy! Siempre supe que no funcionaría, me lo dijiste tú y me lo dijo Asami también. No les hice caso y mírame, ¡hice que nos echaran del pub, estoy medianamente ebria muriéndome de frío frente al mar y te hice pasar vergüenza!

—Oh, vamos —intentó animarla. Quedaba más bajo que ella en la posición que se encontraban, le sonrió con ternura y gracia, con esa sonrisa que hacía a Korra sonreír más solo porque sí, con ese poder de hacerte sentir bien aunque no lo estés—. ¿De qué otra forma querría yo pasar mis vergüenzas que contigo?

Ella rió entre lágrimas, secándose las mismas para darles el final. Observó la cara de su amigo, que todavía mostraba una sonrisa, pero en compañía de una mirada que incluso llegaba a ser triste. Llevó sus manos a sujetarle el rostro, repentinamente preocupada por aquella sensación de malestar que podría estar pasando.

—¿Te pasa algo, Bolin? —indagó, con la misma preocupación, sintiendo que la reciente borrachera se iba disparada de un segundo a otro gracias al viento fresco que les despeinó los cabellos a ambos. Él bajó la mirada, sujetando las manos de ella entre las propias y quitándolas de donde estaban. Ella se sintió cohibida ante tal muestra de rechazo.

—Mi hermano es un idiota.

Korra sonrió levemente, elevándole la cara desde el mentón como él había hecho con ella segundos atrás.

—Dime algo que no sepa…

—Nunca debí dejar que se te acercara, desde el primer momento, tendría que habérselo prohibido.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso; yo tendría que haberle dicho "eh, yo la vi primero, déjame ganar esta vez". Pero no lo hice, te dejé en sus manos y me acobardé porque, ¿cómo me mirarías tú, teniéndolo a él junto a mí?

Sintió que ella se bajaría de donde estaba, por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de sentir cruzarse los brazos femeninos tras su cuello, en compañía de los dulces labios fundiéndose con los suyos, luego de que los pies de la muchacha tocaran tierra. La sujetó de la cintura, abrazando su cuerpo después para corresponder el beso.

Y la besó hasta que ella se separó de su rostro, quedando solo a centímetros borrables.

—Tienes razón, tuve que mirarlo a él primero, pero ya te estoy mirando a ti. No desde apenas ahora, Bolin, desde que te me acercaste a preguntar si no quería salir en la noche a beber como amigos, aquella vez hace un par de años —Sintió su aliento rozarle la cara, tuvo ganas inmensas de volver a besarla, pero las reprimió a sabiendas que ella volvería a hacerlo en cuanto terminara de hablar—. Entonces me dije "hey, él no es tan mal partido, también es lindo y se ve mucho mejor compañero que su hermano"… Me arrepiento un poco de no haberme escuchado.

Borró aquellos centímetros como él predijo que lo haría, volviendo a besarlo con unas inmensas ganas de besar. Bolin correspondió con las ganas que venía acumulando con los años y con las que, de por sí, ponía ante las cosas que le gustaba hacer (como besar a la dueña de su corazón y sueños hasta devorarla por completo).

Y Korra supo entonces algo más que le atrajo de aquel chico que ahora la tenía en sus brazos; jamás la dejaría con ganas de más como su hermano lo había hecho.

 **Fin.**

Es la primera vez que me meto en estos terrenos, ¡que alguien me explique por qué las parejas que me gustan no son canon! Al menos en este par de series. T_T

En fin, espero haber cumplido con el cometido (y que la desafiante esté muy a gusto con el fic, en serio XD).

Se agradecen reviews.

¡Besos y abrazos! Gracias por leer.


End file.
